Ultimo Romance
by B. C. Williams
Summary: Em certos momentos é preciso esquecer o que o mundo pensa. Eles descubrirão que não existe idade para amar.


**Ultimo romance**

N/A: Nada me pertence, apenas a idéia central do texto. A música (Ultimo Romance) é dos Los Hermanos.

_Não há como explicar o que os anos passados fazem com a gente. E quando estes anos se acumulam em grande quantidade sobre o seu corpo, fica mais difícil ainda._

_Mas não pense você que a experiência ganha em 70, não... 100, não... 1000 anos acaba com novas experiências que vem e vão na nossa vida. É... a vida realmente é uma caixinha de surpresas. _

A rotina com certeza caíra em peso na vida daquela senhora que todas as tardes sentava no mesmo banco daquele mesmo parque e alimentavas as mesmas pombas, com migalhas de pão velho.

Engraçado esse sentimento que nos faz pensar que a velhice torna a vida monótona e que toda pessoa de cabelos brancos está apenas esperando pelo fim de seus dias. Com aquela senhora não foi assim.

Foi em um dia de sol quente do verão que tudo mudou. Veio um homem de cabeça coberta por fios prateados, se aproximou e carrancudo espantou as pombas dela. Mas ela não deixou aquilo barato. Ninguém fazia isso com as SUAS pombas.

- Hey! Olha por onde anda! Fez todas elas voarem!

- O quê? – A carranca deu lugar a uma expressão surpresa. Provavelmente não havia visto pomba nenhuma.

- As pombas! Eu estava dando comida para elas. Mas você passou no meio delas e agora todas voaram! – A voz cansada e rouca se elevava.

- Eu não tenho tempo para pombas, velha maluca.

Ele quis ir embora, mas ela não deixaria. Ninguém era grosso assim com ela e saía numa boa. Segurou firme o pulso dele.

- Me chamou de velha?

- Chamei! Olhe-se no espelho! Você já é mais do que velha!

- E você? Olha essas rugas! Esse cabelo branco horroroso! Você ta pensando o quê? Que é jovenzinho?

Quase saíam faíscas dos dois. Ela ficara vermelha, como sempre ficava. Ele tentava manter um olhar frio e distante, mas já não era tão bom nisso.

Foi então que ele sentiu alguma coisa olhando aqueles olhos. Parecia que já a conhecia de algum lugar. Tinha certeza disso.

- Eu não te conheço de algum lugar? – Perguntou.

- Eu também acho que te conheço...

- Draco Malfoy, prazer – estendeu a mão àquela que, tinha certeza, já havia se apresentado.

- Draco Malfoy? Eu sabia! Eu sabia que conhecia essa arrogância! Sabia que qualquer pessoa normal não faria uma coisa dessas! Sabia!

- Está me acusando de não ser uma pessoa normal, velha?

- Olha como fala comigo, Malfoy!

- Pelo menos você pode me dizer quem é você?

- Você não me reconhece? Claro. Meus cabelos não são mais vermelhos, minhas sardas quase se apagaram, minhas vestes não são mais de segunda mão...

- Weasley!

- Exatamente. Agora, com licença. Tenho coisas a fazer.

Tomou a decisão de ir embora e esqueceu-se das pombas. Mas ele sentiu um ímpeto de segurá-la. Talvez fossem os jorros de memória que invadiam sua mente. Ela fizera parte de seu passado. Fazia tanto tempo que não se ligava ao passado. E agora, era até bom lembrar.

- Não... não vai embora.

Aquele era um pedido simplesmente estranho, vindo de um Malfoy.

- Malfoy, eu ouvi direito? Você está pedindo pra uma Weasley ficar e falar com você?

Era estranho, mas aquele seu orgulho gigantesco lutava agora com a vontade que tinha de relembrar coisas boas, coisas ruins, coisas ruins e coisas boas.

- É.

Aquilo a fez quebrar. Já não eram mais jovens em uma guerra de humilhações. Já eram dois velhos que tinham um passado estranhamente em comum.

- Ok.

Ela sentou no banco. Ele sentou ao seu lado. O silêncio se instalou e o clima pesou. A curiosidade dos dois se aguçou.

- O que você está fazendo em Londres, Malfoy?

- Eu... voltei. Não havia mais nada para me prender na França. Eu cansei de ficar sozinho.

- Mas você não tinha montado família por lá?

- Sim, mas minha esposa morreu há vinte e cinco anos em um acidente de carro. Meu filho estava dirigindo e nunca parou de pensar que a culpa era dele. Tudo que eu fiz não adiantou. Dez anos depois ele se matou.

- Que história triste...

- O pior é que a culpa foi minha. Eu a incentivei pra que fosse com ele no carro, mas eu sabia que ele não dirigia bem.

- Não pense nisso... tenho certeza que a culpa não foi sua.

- Nada que digam vai tirar o peso da morte da minha esposa e do meu filho dos meus ombros.

- Entendo.

- E o seu marido? Como está?

- O Harry também morreu. Faz dezessete anos. Um feitiço que deu errado. Quem diria que depois de tudo, ele morreria de um jeito tão bobo?!

- Mas vocês tiveram filhos, não?

- Tivemos! Quatro! Já estão bem crescidos e me deram netos. Todos vivem aqui na Inglaterra, graças a Merlim.

-E seus irmãos?

- Estão bem. Sabe, todos enriqueceram depois da guerra.

- Parece que tudo deu certo para os Weasleys...

- Não vou mentir, toda a minha família é muito feliz.

- Achei que seriam.

- Você... você sabia que seu pai ficou irado quando descobriu sobre a sua fuga? Todo Reino Unido soube.

Ele riu. Provavelmente o mundo inteiro ficara sabendo da fúria de Lucius Malfoy.

- Eu soube.

O silêncio se instalou novamente, mas agora estava repleto de lembranças. Os dois haviam estudado juntos em Hogwarts. No início a relação fora péssima, pois Malfoys e Weasleys se odiavam. Draco, com quinze anos começou a trabalhar para Voldemort. Mas com dezoito, quando a guerra estava no auge, descobriu que não era isso o que queria. Procurou então ajuda e encontrou junto a Ordem da Fênix. A contragosto passara um mês escondido na casa dos Weasleys, passando todos os seus conhecimentos sobre o lado das trevas. Depois disso fugira para a França, onde ficara até poucos dias.

- Você lembra quando ficou na minha casa?

- Lembro... no começo eu não queria ir para lá. Mas não foi tão ruim. Sua mãe me tratou muito bem e eu nunca via os seus irmãos. E você também me tratou bem.

- Foi... mas minha mãe me obrigava a isso.

- Eu sei. Você me odiava, não tinha motivos para me tratar bem.

Naquele momento os dois perceberam que aquele ódio antigo não existia mais. Havia se apagado com o tempo, assim como as cores dos cabelos dos dois.

Ela foi quem quebrou a magia das lembranças, levantando-se e limpando a saia.

- Tenho que ir. Ron vem me visitar hoje.

- Ah, certo. Já está na minha hora também.

- Tchau, até logo.

- Até.

Viraram-se e cada um ia para um lado. Mas ele não queria ir embora assim. Queria vê-la outra vez. Já tentara tantas vezes esquecer o passado inglês e só agora percebera que aquilo era uma coisa distante, não fazia sentido tentar esquecer. Nem todas as lembranças eram ruins.

- Espera, Weasley!

- O quê?

- Você gostaria de almoçar comigo amanhã?

- Claro! Porque não nos encontramos aqui, meio dia?

- Perfeito.

- Então até amanhã!

- Até!

Meio dia não é um bom horário durante o verão. É quando o calor faz com que as roupas grudem no corpo. Ela ali parada percebia isso. Ele ainda não chegara, mas cinco minutos de atraso era algo elegante. Enxergou-o finalmente se aproximando. Cumprimentaram-se e seguiram caminho para um pequeno restaurante onde a comida era deliciosa e o espaço muito confortável.

- Sabe Weasley, eu fiquei nervoso com esse encontro. Achei que você não viria.

- Que bobagem, Malfoy. É só um almoço, porque eu não viria?

- Realmente, foi bobagem minha.

O almoço daquelas duas pessoas de cabelos brancos durou longas três horas de conversas sobre os passados nada parecidos. Quando terminaram o restaurante estava vazio.

Saíram e caminharam como velhos amigos pelas calçadas de uma rua vazia. Passaram então em frente a uma loja de coisas antigas. Ouviram o som que vinha de dentro. Era uma música antiga, de pelo menos cinqüenta anos antes. Uma música que lhes trazia ótimas recordações.

Ela parou para escutar. Ele não resistiu. Puxou-a para uma dança inocente, bem ao centro da rua.

_Eu encontrei-a quando não quis  
Mais procurar o meu amor  
E quanto levou foi pra eu merecer  
Antes de um mês eu já não sei  
E até quem me vê, lendo jornal  
Na fila do pão sabe que eu te encontrei E ninguém dirá  
Que é tarde demais  
Que é tão diferente assim  
O nosso amor  
A gente é quem sabe pequena Ah vai! me diz o que é o sufoco que eu te mostro alguém  
A fim de te acompanhar  
E se o caso for de ir a praia  
Eu levo essa casa numa sacola Eu encontrei-a e quis duvidar  
Tanto clichê  
Deve não ser  
Você me falou  
Pra eu não me preocupar  
Ter fé e ver coragem no amor E só de te ver_

_Eu penso em trocar  
A minha tv num jeito de te levar  
A qualquer lugar  
Que você queira  
E ir onde o vento for  
E pra nós dois  
Sair de casa já é  
Se aventurar Ah vai! me diz o que é o sossego que eu te mostro alguém  
A fim de te acompanhar  
E se o tempo for te levar eu sigo essa hora  
Pego carona  
Pra te acompanhar _

Aquela era uma música que os dois não escutavam desde a adolescência. Uma música romântica feita por algum grupo musical já esquecido. Uma música que causou lágrimas nos olhos azuis dela.

- Você está chorando!

- Ah me desculpa... Essa música me faz lembrar como era bom ser adolescente.

- Eu não tenho tantas boas lembranças.

- Ah não diga isso. Pense nos tempos antes da guerra.

E ele pensou. E ele lembrou de como era um diabo dentro da escola, de como fizera mal a tantas pessoas. Mas lembrou mais ainda de como costumava se divertir. E foi nesse momento que ele teve vontade de chorar. Mas só havia chorado duas vezes na vida. Já bastava. Já chegavam de lembranças.

- Vamos sair daqui.

- Vamos.

- Eu moro perto daqui. Gostaria de ir até a minha casa?

- Uma moça como eu não deve ir sozinha à casa de homens solteiros!

Os dois caíram numa risada.

- Bem, se você pensa assim. Mas acho que ninguém iria nos ver.

- Tudo bem, você me convenceu.

Foram até a casa dele, sem compromisso. Sem idéia do que fazer. Apenas como jovens que não querem se separar. E foi assim que subiram ao belo apartamento e se direcionaram a sacada que tinha vista para o parque onde naquele dia não havia uma senhora de cabelos brancos sentada num dos bancos, alimentando pombas com um pão velho.

- Weasley, suas pombas vão sentir a sua falta hoje.

- Vão mesmo. Malfoy... pode me chamar de Ginevra.

- Ginevra? É o seu nome?

- Claro.

- Mas nunca vi ninguém te chamar assim.

- Quando eu era mais nova tinha um apelido, mas ninguém mais me chama assim. Já estou velha para ter apelido.

- Mas como era o apelido.

- Gina – e naquele momento a saudade invadiu a voz dela.

- Gina... eu me lembro. É assim que eu vou te chamar, Gina.

- Han? O quê? Você está maluco? Gina é apelido de criança! Ninguém me chama assim há anos!

- Eu não acho que seja apelido de criança. Além disso, Ginevra é um nome muito antigo. Eu vou te chamar de Gina.

Os olhos dela se fecharam quando uma brisa tocou os rostos dos dois. Gina. Gina. Gina. Era isso. Ela queria ser Gina outra vez.

- Ok. Pode me chamar de Gina.

- Muito bem. Me chame de Draco.

E naquele momento ficou selada ali uma amizade cheia de uma cumplicidade inexplicável, onde antigos inimigos em apenas um dia já se amavam.

A amizade é um dom incrível e indispensável. Sem amigos seria difícil passar os anos da vida. Sem amigos a vida se torna apenas a espera da morte. E a verdade é essa: amizade não existe sem amor. E amor também não existe sem amizade. Um círculo vicioso.

Daquele apartamento Ginevra Weasley nunca saiu. Mas saiu uma Gina. Uma Gina muito mais feliz.

Nos dias que seguiram ela e ele se encontraram muitas vezes. As lembranças compartilhadas nunca continham histórias compartilhadas. Pelo contrário, procuravam não falar do que lembravam um do outro. E tudo parecia ter mudado. Os cafés que tomavam juntos tinham mais sabor, as rosas que ele levou a casa dela eram mais coloridas que qualquer outra, os passeios pelas ruas do bairro ficaram cheios de novidades. Ele até mesmo aprendeu a ir ao parque, alimentar as mesmas pombas de sempre. Um gostava da companhia do outro.

Mas ela tinha vergonha dos encontros. Não havia contado a ninguém sobre ele. Não havia contado que tinha um novo amigo. Não havia contado que seus dias não eram mais repetitivos. Não havia contado que realmente era bom estar com ele.

É engraçado como fica difícil esquecer antigas mágoas. Foi por isso que na tarde em que os dois desciam a alameda tranqüila ela correu a se esconder dentro de uma loja.

- Gina, o quê você está fazendo?

- Draco fica quieto e se esconde aqui!

Ele não demorou a obedecer. Com o tempo juntos percebeu que ela nunca havia perdido o velho gênio Weasley. Mas não se conteve em olhar pela janela e assistir a um senhor de cabelos brancos e muitas rugas passar pela rua. E o reconheceu. Não dos velhos tempos de escola, porque isso já fazia muito tempo. Mas do painel de fotos que ela mantinha em casa.

- Gina, aquele é o seu irmão, não?

- É.

- E porque nós estamos nos escondendo dele?

- Por quê? Porque eu estou com você, claro!

- Como assim?

- Se um Weasley me vê com você... ah, o mundo cai!

- Você está brincando, né?! Você está escondendo de todo mundo que nós somos amigos e saímos juntos?

- Estou.

- Eu não acredito.

E ele virou as costas pra sair da loja, com intenções de não voltar. Mas ela não entendia isso e correu atrás dele. Correu tudo que suas pernas curtas e cansadas podiam, alameda abaixo. E conseguiu alcançá-lo antes que virasse a esquina.

- Draco, aonde você vai?

- Onde não tenham vergonha de estar comigo.

- Draco, espera! Nossa como você anda rápido. Eu não disse que tenho vergonha de você!

- E se esconder do seu irmão é o que?

- Draco, meu irmão te odeia, você sabe disso. Ele nunca ia aceitar a nossa amizade.

Risada. A resposta dele foi uma risada. Uma risada longa, de tirar o fôlego. Uma risada sem sentido, mas que acabou por contagiar ela.

- Do que nós estamos rindo?

- Gina, olha pra você. Quer dizer, olha pra gente! Dois velhos de boa idade, escondidos de um outro velho que, pelo que eu vi, mal consegue andar. Isso tem sentido?

E com isso ela riu mais um pouco. E riu mais um pouco. E mais um pouco. E finalmente, sem mais o que dizer, abraçou ele. E ele, com um meio sorriso típico, a abraçou. Ficaram assim na calçada por longos minutos, até que uma alguém os interrompeu, porque eles interrompiam a passagem.

Aquele dia ficou bem gravado na memória dos dois. Ela não escondeu mais de ninguém seus passeios de verão. Naquela mesma tarde, quando chegou em casa, Ron a esperava. E como se contasse algo sem importância, relatou ao irmão seus longos encontros com ele. E Ron não a questionou, apenas o xingou por todas as coisas passadas. E foi embora feliz, por ver que ela estava feliz.

Na primeira noite de outono eles saíram para um jantar. Seria como qualquer outro jantar, mas não foi. Já estavam satisfeitos quando uma música romântica começou a tocar e os dois, num acordo silencioso, seguiram para a pista de dança. Os casais naquela época já não dançavam juntos. Foi diferente de todos os outros que eles começaram uma dança lenta, de corpo colado e lábios calados num triste silêncio. Cada um mergulhado nas próprias lembranças romanticamente melancólicas.

E a música terminou. Veio outra, de ritmo e tema diferentes. Mas eles não se separaram, continuaram dançando. Passaram assim cerca de uma hora. Quem os via apenas enxergava um casal mergulhado no tempo. Mas eles eram mais que isso. Eles eram um passado em comum que não existia e um presente compartilhado que os fazia ter boas lembranças recentes, melhores que em muitos outros anos.

Era isso que causava entre ela e ele aquela cumplicidade inexplicável, com tão pouco em comum, mas com tanto a compartilhar. E compartilharam naquele momento uma nova experiência. Os lábios devagar se roçaram e foi ele quem deu o paço de juntá-los um pouco mais.

Ela em primeiro momento se sentiu bem. Parecia estar em outro lugar, em outro tempo. Mas a nossa consciência ás vezes faz coisas que não deveriam ser consideradas certas. E num segundo ela quebrou o contato dos dois. Olhou-o assustada e envergonhada. Olhou em volta, parecia que todos a reprovavam. E ela saiu de lá, sem dizer nada e deixando um coração confuso para trás.

Já fazia uma semana que não se viam. Estavam encabulados demais para isso. Não sabiam como olhar nos olhos um do outro. Mas aquela parecia ter sido a semana mais longa de suas vidas. Ela não saiu mais de casa. Ele andava pelas ruas com a esperança de esbarrar nela. Mas não aconteceu.

Na metade da segunda semana ela se sentia sufocada. Se ficasse sem vê-lo mais um dia, sentia que iria morrer. Foi com toda coragem e pra alegria dele que ela resolveu ligar.

- Alô?

- Alô, Draco?

- Gina.

- Oi.

- Oi.

- Eu...

- Eu...

- Fala você primeiro.

- Não, pode falar você.

- Não, fala você.

- Ok. Eu preciso te ver.

- Eu também, Draco.

- Me encontra no parque?

- Agora?

- É.

- Está bem.

Telefone desligado, ela se arrumou rapidamente. Precisava imensamente vê-lo. Pecisava vê-lo rápido.

O caminho para o parque nunca pareceu tão longo, para nenhum dos dois. E para ele, esperar que ela chegasse foi um suplício. Mas finalmente se vislumbraram. Não puderam dizer nada, apenas se abraçaram, por longos minutos.

- Me desculpa.

- Desculpar o que Draco?

- Pelo que eu fiz, no restaurante.

- Não foi sua culpa. Eu também fiz isso.

- Não, você estava frágil, provavelmente lembrando do seu marido.

- Não, não estava.

- Não?

- Não. Eu estava pensando em há quanto tempo eu não me sentia feliz perto de alguém como eu tenho me sentido com você.

- Ah...

- É tão estranho... Nós nos odiávamos na escola. Depois você passou um tempo na minha casa e eu tive que ser legal com você. E você também foi legal comigo. Depois você sumiu e eu esqueci que um dia tinha te conhecido. E de repente, por acaso, a gente se encontra em um parque. E Ficamos amigos. E você me fez sentir como a anos não me sentia.

- Eu entendo, também me sinto assim.

- E nessa ultima semana... eu me senti... como uma adolescente apaixonada. Eu queria te ver, não parava de pensar em você, ficava esperando você me ligar. É tão estranho. Eu não posso, não posso me apaixonar por você.

- E por que não?

- Por tantos motivos! Primeiro, a gente mal se conhece! Depois, olha pra gente, já somos dois velhos, não temos mais idade pra isso! E depois, eu ainda amo demais o Harry, como ia poder estar com outro homem?

Ela estava desesperada, como se quisesse acreditar nas palavras que dizia, mas não conseguisse. E então lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. E ele a abraçou, com tanto carinho.

- Shiii... Tudo bem. Eu te entendo. Eu te entendo. A gente não precisa se amar, nem se apaixonar. Se assim você quiser.

- Mas eu não vou conseguir.

- Então a gente pode se amar.

E com essas palavras contraditórias ela sorriu.

- As pessoas iriam comentar, iriam falar mal.

- Ah pequena, ah pequena. Quem tem alguma coisa a ver com o nosso amor?

- Eu não sei...

- Gina, eu também não esperava gostar tanto de você. A gente se encontrou a pouco mais de um mês, eu nunca fui homem de me entregar a sentimentos assim tão rápido. Eu também amo minha falecida esposa e pra te dizer a verdade, em todos esses anos de viúvo eu nunca pensei em me apaixonar outra vez, porque ela era o único amor da minha vida. Mas... a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas. Eu descobri que todo esse tempo sozinho só me fez infeliz. E foi perto de você que eu me senti feliz outra vez.

- A vida é uma caixinha de surpresas...

- É.

- Mas... meus irmãos e meus filhos. Eles vão querer te matar e me matar. São todos Weasleys.

- Eu enfrento todos eles.

- Ah Draco. Me abraça forte vai.

E ele abraçou.

Depois de certa idade a gente não sente mais dificuldade em acreditar no amor e em ter coragem pra enfrentar desafios. Foi assim que aqueles dois ficaram juntos.

O ultimo romance de Draco e Gina durou cerca de quinze anos. Ela foi a ultima a ver o brilho dos olhos dele, em um quente verão de Londres. Pouco mais de um mês depois, no início do Outono, o brilhos dos olhos dela também se apagou.


End file.
